1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communication device antennas and, more particularly, to a system and method for using chassis-embedded antennas to diversify radiated electromagnetic signals communicated by a wireless communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of portable wireless communications devices, such as telephones, continues to shrink, even as more functionality is added. As a result, the designers must increase the performance of components or device subsystems while reducing their size, or placing these components in less desirable locations. One such critical component is the wireless communications antenna. This antenna may be connected to a telephone transceiver, for example, or a global positioning system (GPS) receiver.
Wireless telephones can operate in a number of different frequency bands. In the US, the cellular band (AMPS), at around 850 megahertz (MHz), and the PCS (Personal Communication System) band, at around 1900 MHz, are used. Other frequency bands include the PCN (Personal Communication Network) at approximately 1800 MHz, the GSM system (Groupe Speciale Mobile) at approximately 900 MHz, and the JDC (Japanese Digital Cellular) at approximately 800 and 1500 MHz. Other bands of interest are GPS signals at approximately 1575 MHz and Bluetooth at approximately 2400 MHz.
Conventionally, good communication results have been achieved using a whip antenna. Using a wireless telephone as an example, it is typical to use a combination of a helical and a whip antenna. In the standby mode with the whip antenna withdrawn, the wireless device uses the stubby, lower gain helical coil to maintain control channel communications. When a traffic channel is initiated (the phone rings), the user has the option of extending the higher gain whip antenna. Some devices combine the helical and whip antennas. Other devices disconnect the helical antenna when the whip antenna is extended. However, the whip antenna increases the overall form factor of the wireless telephone.
It is known to use a portion of a circuitboard, such as a dc power bus, as an electromagnetic radiator. This solution eliminates the problem of an antenna extending from the chassis body. Printed circuitboard, or microstrip antennas can be formed exclusively for the purpose of electromagnetic communications. These antennas can provide relatively high performance in a small form factor.
Since not all users understand that an antenna whip must be extended for best performance, and because the whip creates an undesirable form factor, with a protrusion to catch in pockets or purses, chassis-embedded antenna styles are being investigated. That is, the antenna, whether it is a whip, patch, or a related modification, is formed in the chassis of the phone, or enclosed by the chassis. While this approach creates a desirable telephone form factor, the antenna becomes more susceptible to user manipulation and other user-induced loading effects. For example, an antenna that is tuned to operate in the bandwidth between 824 and 894 megahertz (MHz) while laying on a table, may be optimally tuned to operate between 790 and 830 MHz when it is held in a user's hand. Further, the tuning may depend upon the physical characteristics of the user and how the user chooses to hold and operate their phones. Thus, it may be impractical to factory tune a conventional chassis-embedded antenna to account for the effects of user manipulation.
It would be advantageous if a wireless communications device could sense degradations in the tuning of a chassis-embedded antenna, due to effect of user manipulation for example.
It would be advantageous if a wireless communications device used a system of chassis-embedded antennas to maximize antenna diversity.
It would be advantageous if the wireless communications device chassis-embedded antenna system could be modified to account for the effects of user manipulation or other antenna detuning mechanisms.